


Daddy Dance

by Bowtiez



Series: Single Father Tony and his Son [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Confused Peter Parker, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Peter Parker, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feel-good, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mentioned Gender Stereotypes, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, School Dances, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: Tony Stark is a single father. He tries to be everything his son needs, but, well, he can't exactly be a mom for the boy.What's a guy to do when his son starts thinking he can't do something because he doesn't have a mom- that's right, get his boy to understand that he doesn't need to be like everyone else to have fun. Tony Stark will not let something as stupid as gender stereotypes keep his little boy from the mother-son/ father-daughter dance.He better put his dancing shoes on.**This fic has been translated to Russian! Here's the link if you're interested in checking it out: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9529436 **





	Daddy Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought of this little fic today and decided to write it, because fluff. Fluff and cutesy stuff!  
Valentines based because it was the first holiday I thought of and is generally a time for dances. I'm thinking of making a collection of single Biodad!Tony and son!Peter fics because I love writing IronDad. 
> 
> Anywho, lemme know in the comments if any of you are interested in that. If it's a positive reaction I'll make this story the first of a series (also comment any ideas you want to see!)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why the long face, Bud?” Tony asked his seven-year-old. 

Peter was hunched over his basic multiplication math homework, glum and uninterestedly doodling on the side of his paper. “Your teachers don’t like it when you doodle on your school work.” 

“Uh huh,” Peter mumbled, flipping his pencil and erasing the doodles slowly. 

It was Wednesday, February twelfth. The man had just gotten home from a business meeting, dismissing the nanny for the night. Peter didn’t use a nanny very often, but there were times when he simply couldn’t be home to watch the boy, and everyone else was busy too. 

This time, Rhodey was away doing training with the new recruits. Pepper had been stolen away for a series of meetings in Europe and Happy was bedridden with a terrible case of the flu. Tony himself had the weight of the company on him now that Pepper was away, and even Peter’s aunt and uncle were away for a romantic Valentine’s themed vacation. 

“What do you want for dinner, Bambino?” Tony asked, tilting his head. The boy shrugged, leaning more into his untouched homework. 

“Pizza? Chinese? Thai?” when all he got was a series of head shakes, the man sighed. He pulled a chair out beside his kid and flopped down. “Okay. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’” Peter shook his head. The boy moved his arms from covering his paper, and the billionaire was a bit surprised to see each question answered. He hadn’t thought the boy had actually been working on it. 

“Do you want me to look over that?” 

“No. It was easy. I don’t know how anyone can get those wrong.” Peter said with a frown, turning in his seat to tuck the papers into his backpack that was hung on the back of his chair. Tony winced slightly. Sometimes her really saw himself in the kid, and it was not always the qualities he wanted to share with the child. 

“Come on, you’ve got to pick something to eat. If you don’t, then we’ll have to settle for vegetables.” It had meant to be a threat, and usually Peter would be naming any food to get the idea of vegetables off the table, but he just shrugged again. “Okay, seriously, Pete. What’s going on?” 

“It’s nothing.” Peter whispered. “I’m not hungry. Can I go to my room now?” 

“Sure, Bud. I’ll be in a bit, okay?” Tony sighed; he was just walking in circles around the boy at this point. Peter nodded quickly and disappeared down the hallway. 

With Peter gone, the man started on making pasta. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he’d learned to boil boxed pasta and open a ready-made jar of pasta sauce. As he got his water on the stove to boil, his eyes fell to Peter’s notices folder. His elementary school had one for each student, so important documents would actually make it to the parents at the end of the day and wouldn’t get lost in the endless pit of a child’s backpack. 

Peter was pretty good at leaving it out when there was something important in it, so the man shuffled to the blue folder and flipped it open. Inside was a field trip form. A trip to the zoo. It couldn’t be why the boy was upset, he loved the zoo, and he’d probably be thrilled to be going with Ned. 

Tony pulled it out to scribble his signature, but his eyes caught something else under the field trip form. 

_Parent-Child Valentines Dance. _

_Friday, February 14th. _

_4:00 PM to 6:30 PM._

Tony almost choked on his spit. That was in two days, what the hell? Could this be why Peter was upset? Why hadn’t he seen this sooner? Tony turned the burner off, grabbing the paper and making a beeline for the 7-year-old's bedroom. 

He knocked once before opening the door. 

Once again, he was surprised to see Peter in his pajamas and tucked into his bed. He held his stuffed bear, Tesoro (means treasure in Italian, I think), to his chest and glanced at his father with wet eyes. 

Tony’s heart broke at the sight, and he slowly stepped into the room, “Peter, honey, what’s going on?” 

Peter didn’t say anything, just blinked at his dad. The man sat on the edge of the bed, picking the boy up from under the covers and settling him into his lap, bear and all. 

“Does this have anything to do with the dance on Friday?” the man asked slowly, showing the boy the colourful paper. Peter swallowed before tilting his head in a soft nod. 

“Ned’s going with his mommy,” Peter swallowed, “and so is Eugene, and MJ’s daddy is going with her.” Peter informed slowly, fisting at his cheek to wipe away a tear, “I don’t have a mommy to go with...” 

And everything clicked. Tony’s heart plummeted into his stomach and he swallowed hard. 

“P-pepper was gonna come... but she’s, she’s got the ‘portant SI stuff. And auntie May’s away with uncle Ben.” 

_Oh God_. 

“Peter, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“I’m not going,” Peter whispered, small finger tracing around the glass eye of his bear, “’s no point.” 

“Oh, no, Bambino. You can go if you want. We can go. Daddy’ll go with you.” 

Peter stared for a second, eyeing his father. “Boys are supposed to go with their mommies, and girls with their daddies, Daddy.” Peter informed quietly. His eyes fell downward and his fingers continued fidgeting with his bear. 

It hurt Tony’s everything that his boy didn’t want to go to a dance because of some stupid gender stereotype. 

“You know, Peter, there are some little boys who have two daddies, or little girls with two mommies. They still get to go to dances,” Tony explained slowly. There was no way his little boy was going to get gender stereotyped like this for a second-grade valentines dance. He was too young for that bullshit, “and then there are some kids who only have one parent, like you.” 

Peter nodded against his chest, wiping his nose on his pajama shirt sleeve. 

“Do you want to go to the dance? You wanted to before, with Pepper or Aunt May- and I know they can’t take you, but do you want to go? You don’t have too, remember. Daddy won’t force you to go.” 

“Mhmm,” Peter hummed sadly. He tilted his head, ear against his father’s chest but sad eyes staring up at him. 

“We’ll go together then,” Tony decided, grinning at his boy, “it’ll be fun, we can dress up really nice, and show up in one of Daddy’s fancy cars, right?” 

“Yeah!” Peter sat up straighter, “and we can sit with Ned and his mommy and MJ and her daddy too!” 

“Sure, Bambino,” Tony grinned. 

“I wanna wear the suit with the blue tie!” Peter bounced in his father’s lap; mood totally turned around. 

“You sure can! And Daddy even has a tie that matches your blue bowtie!” 

“Yeah! So, so, everyone knows you’re my Daddy!” Peter grinned up at his father. 

“Sounds, great, Kiddo!” Tony agreed, happy the crisis was averted, and the smile was back on his world’s face, “now how about we go make some pasta?” 

“Yep!” Peter nodded, sliding from his father’s lap and reaching back to grab his dad’s hand, “Tesoro wants to come have dinner too,” Peter told his father, holding the bear close to his side with his other arm. 

“Of course. He does love his pasta,” Tony agreed with a smile, letting his boy lead him into the kitchen. 

\---- 

Friday came faster than Tony was ready for. He was anxious. It was a lot for him to be going to Peter’s school; meeting other parents and of course there was the ogling that came with being known by the public. 

He’d spent Thursday evening on the phone with Peter’s principal, as well as some of the teachers chaperoning the event, and all promised to supervise the parents and keep everything under control. 

This was way out of his comfort zone. He didn’t like Peter being in the limelight, and preferred his son to be seen as an average boy. But this... this was going to be one hell of a ride. 

But, as he stared at his small boy, little fingers tugging his hair up with gel, and tongue stuck out in concentration, with a small, excited smile thrown over his shoulder to his father, he knew everything would be fine. 

“Need help, Bud?” Tony stepped up behind him, setting his hands on either of his kid’s shoulders. 

“Mm, yeah,” Peter relented, letting his father style his hair like they usually did for events. They wore suits, Peter’s with a little blue bowtie and Tony’s with a matching tie. When he was done with his boy’s hair, the billionaire slid a pair of his Friday modified sunglasses on, despite it being evening. “Me too, Daddy. I wanna wear Friday glasses!” 

With a laugh, the man slid a second pair onto the boy’s face. They were big on his small face, but he looked adorable. And, anything that shields his face from camera flashes is great. Tony picked the seven-year-old up and settled him on his side, grinning at the mirror. 

Peter looked so much like him. 

“Ready, Squirt?” 

“Yeah! Let’s go in the hotrod red car, Daddy.” 

“Quite an eye there, Petey. Hotrod red it is.” 

When the man parked his car at the elementary school, Peter glanced at the school doors, biting his bottom lip in thought. Peter swallowed, looking at his father shortly before smiling. 

“Let’s go, Daddy! They’ll start without us!” 

The man grinned, stepping out of the car and rounding to his son’s side. He held his hand out and Peter was quick to take it. “Lead the way, Kiddo.” 

The gym was decorated in pink, white and red streamers- as well as matching balloons. Tables were set for six; three children and their parent. He’d expected this much, since Peter’s second grade class was pretty small. 

There was a DJ booth set up in the corner; small but probably pricey. He commended the school for dropping money on something like that for a group of seven-year-olds. 

As it turned out, he and Peter were the most dressed up- little girls wore flowing sundresses, mom’s a combination of dresses and fancier clothes, and the boys and dads alike wore slacks or jeans and button-down dress shirts. 

Peter was positively beaming to be the nicest dressed, and Tony was prided that his boy was happy about it. He’d thought Peter would be insecure about it, but the boy only curled around his leg and grinned up at his father. 

His boy lit up when he saw his friends, already sitting at a table, two empty chairs left. The billionaire gave his son a fond smile as he was pulled to the table by Peter’s adorable tugs. 

“Ned! MJ! Look, my Daddy came with me!” 

His friends looked up in surprise, grinning widely. Tony had of course, met both the children. 

“Hi, Peter’s dad!” Ned grinned, waving to the man, “this is my mommy!” 

“Hi, Mister Stark,” MJ nodded her head, glancing at her father with a small grin. 

The two adults looked a little shocked to see Tony Stark at the parent-child dance, but both brushed it off surprisingly fast. They did the introductions, learning names beyond mommy and daddy. 

The dance was surprisingly fun. They were fed finger foods, and juice and soda. (It was supposed to be paid for individually, but Tony grew tired collecting change in his pockets and just gave them a hundred-dollar bill to cover his whole table). 

Complimentary Valentines cookies and cupcakes decorated in white and pink frosting (with little red heart sprinkles) were handed out, so the kids were pretty sugar high. 

The kids laughed and danced; parents being dragged along. A few games were played, and a competition of hula-hooping with the hula-hoops found in the gym supplies was hosted, which Peter came in second for. First prize was a twenty-five-dollar gift certificate, and second got another cupcake. (Peter was up to three now.) 

Towards the end of the evening, the kids started getting tired. Parents talked as the little ones wore themselves out. There wasn’t a doubt that every kid there would sleep soundly that night. 

“Looks like our Valentines dance is coming to an end. Let’s play one last song.” Tony knew where this was heading, and was wincing as soon as the DJ started talking, “so, let’s have all the little boys join their-” the principal tapped the DJ’s shoulder, leaning over to whisper something. 

The DJ paused, scanning the crowd and giving Tony, holding a tired Peter in his lap, a smile before continuing, “let’s have all the kids bring their parents out to the floor for a slow dance, think you guys can do it?” The coherent children cheered, dragging their parents onto the confetti and streamer covered gym floor. 

Tony stood, Peter in his arms. He followed Ned leading his mom and MJ’s dad setting her on her feet to go to the dance floor. He tried to set Peter down, but the boy only curled further into his neck. 

Tony watched little girls standing on their father’s feet, and little boys with their arms wrapped around their mom’s waists- faces buried in their clothes. Then his eyes fell to Peter. His son. 

Peter’s arms were wrapped around Tony’s neck, and his little head on his shoulder with his nose almost touching Tony’s neck. His legs wrapped around Tony’s middle and the man’s fingers were intertwined together, supporting Peter’s weight from under his bum. The man swayed to the slow song, a little afraid that he’d lull his baby to sleep. 

He tilted his head to press a kiss to his kid’s forehead, and Peter smiled, lifting his head to nuzzle against his father’s cheek. 

“I like this, Daddy,” Peter hummed, a yawn following. 

“Me too, Bambino. I’m glad you decided to go. I don’t want you missing things like this just because Mommy’s not around.” Tony’s voice was soft and intimate for his son- which was the only thing he could focus on. Besides, everyone else was too busy with their little ones to be paying his any attention. 

Peter didn’t say anything, but let his head fall back onto Tony’s shoulder. 

“I love you Daddy,” Peter whispered, eyes blinking closed. 

“I love you too, Baby.” Tony grinned. By now, most of the parents had followed his lead, little ones curled in their embraces as they swayed to the music. 

All in all, as Tony buckled a passed out seven-year-old into his car seat, he decided that this could’ve gone so much worse. It would only be so long until his boy needed something he couldn’t provide. But he’d make the best of now, and that’s all he could really do. 

He pushed his son’s hair out of his eyes, undoing and pulling the bowtie from around the boy’s neck before leaning in a pressing a gentle kiss to his head. The man smiled, shutting the door after checking Peter’s straps one last time. 

Was it a bad thing he was a little glad none of the women in Peter’s life were free to take him to the dance? Not when he got to spend an evening watching his boy smile and fit in with his friends- being a normal kid despite who his father was and his lack of a mother. 

And that’s all he wanted for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, I love reading what you all have to say, and seeing your thoughts and opinions of my work. Greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> Have a great day, reader, and maybe I'll see you soon for a new addition to the series if ya'll want that!


End file.
